


【井河】港妹的千层套路6

by chikin0809



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chikin0809/pseuds/chikin0809
Summary: 【井河】港妹的千层套路6 by吉野北人





	【井河】港妹的千层套路6

6.  
不给河野回答的机会，港人直接吻上满脸问号的河野，薄唇压着河野的双唇辗转。舔到了，好甜，这是河野被强吻的第一反应，还想要更多，河野伸手扣住港人，反客为主加深了这个吻。两个人都不是小孩了，在情事上又都是主动的人，你来我往，吻得密不可分。舌头在口腔里交缠，身体也想得到交缠，港人分开腿跨坐在河野身上，低头沿着下巴去吻他的喉结。虎牙磨蹭喉结的快感让河野不自主地发出呻吟，手伸进港人的衣服里想获取更多。两个人仿佛是在比赛，感到衣服被撩起的港人弯腰低头咬着河野衣服下摆拉到锁骨，河野的手也顺着港人的窄腰上下游走，所到之处都带着电流。港人没有那么磨蹭，直接含住乳首吸允起来，河野第一次被这样对待，身体诚实弹了一下，港人对这个反应非常满意，离开乳首时故意发出“啵”的水声。复转移到另一边，但却不急着碾弄乳首，而是只用舌头绕着它画圈。预料之中的快感并没有到来，河野有些不满，却又不好意思开口，只能摁了摁港人伏在他胸口的头。“前辈不要着急嘛。”做着色情事却依旧能游刃有余的口气真是令人火大，河野报复性地拧了一把港人的乳头，对方惊呼一声，直起身，双手霸道地抓起他的手固定在头上，接着俯身凑到他面前，嘴唇若即若离地边亲边说，“前辈不乖，我要惩罚你了。”，腾出一只手，伸进裙子里褪下了内裤，港人由跪坐变成跪姿，下半身正对着他的脸，裙子被河野心知肚明的物什撑出一块凸起。  
“前辈青春期应该也会好奇女孩子的裙下有什么吧。”港人缓慢撩起裙摆，“我今天就让前辈看看女孩子的裙下究竟有什么。”  
虽然已经做好了心理建设，但当看见眼前和自己尺寸不相上下挺翘着的阴茎时，河野还是被格裙和大屌的组合震撼到，身体却感到莫名燥热，连喉咙都忍不住咽口水。港人读出了河野眼中的渴望，伸手拍拍他的侧脸，“前辈要替我口到射出来才能放你走哦。”  
河野伸出舌头舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，将头伸进了裙子里。以往都是别人替自己口交，位置调换却是第一次，河野只能凭着感觉和记忆一点点尝试，先用舌头一寸一寸舔遍整个柱身，再吞入柱头，舌尖顶着马眼上下舔动，河野感到港人大腿根颤抖了一下，看样子自己做得还不错，受到鼓励的河野更加卖力地吞吐起来，双手撸动着口腔照顾不到的底端和囊袋但终究还是差了点什么，港人不满于河野拙劣的技术，含得太浅不够爽，欲望驱使着港人扣住河野的头，顶腰抽插。喉头突然被进入得过深的阴茎顶到，河野生理性地犯呕，牙齿没收住磕得港人大声呼痛。港人把河野从裙子下拽出来，骂骂咧咧地扒下河野的裤子，“老子倒是也要让你尝尝被牙齿磕到的痛苦”，河野刚刚幻想过的场景居然真实发生了，那双涂着黑色指甲油的手现在正握着他半硬的分身撸动着，舌头见缝插针和手指配合。很快，河野的分身便完全挺翘起来，在港人含下去的那一瞬，河野感觉到令人窒息的温暖和包裹感从下身开始席卷全身，仿佛整个人潜入了温泉，紧接着的就是与温软内壁摩擦的快感，河野不知道港人是怎么做到的，但这种近似于真空的极致包裹感和全方位摩擦感的组合让他在一次深喉对柱头挤压中射精了。港人虽然早有准备，但还是被射在了嘴里，有些不满的用手指抠出来，一脸厌恶地抬身强吻河野，“前辈也尝尝自己的味道吧。”精液的腥气随着亲吻在空气中蒸发，河野刚刚释放的分身感受到了来自另一个个体的硬度和热度，在两者的摩擦下，河野也有复苏的迹象。接吻和爱抚的起伏，有时会让两根硬挺错过彼此，河野欲求不满地把腿搭到港人腰上，蹭着格裙硬挺的布料。

在被手指探入后穴的那一刻，河野才清醒过来，原来自己才是被操的那一个，但不知是因为喝了酒还是因为眼前的人，他竟然很渴望被入侵，至少渴望被井上港人占有。沙发上的空间太小，港人不得不将河野锁在自己和沙发之间，从后方进入了跪在地毯的河野。  
虽然事前做了充足的润滑，但未尽人事的甬道还是紧得寸步难行，细碎的亲吻落在后颈，虎牙轻咬敏感的颈侧，港人并不急着抽插，反倒握住河野无精打采的分身抚慰起来，耐心等待河野适应的尺寸和形状，港人的手活完全不亚于口技，稍微揉搓两下，河野便爽得溢出呻吟，却又有些难过。  
“港人…呃…你，是不是…很有经验？”  
“？你指抱人吗？”吃醋的前辈意外的让人想欺负呢，港人坏心地用指甲刮扫柱头  
“啊……哈…特别是…呃唔。”  
“特别是什么？”  
“男……啊！男生。”  
“男生的话，以前都是用嘴或者用手。”港人身下一个送力，“前辈，你是第一个呢，我抱的第一个男生，也是第一个人。”  
居然是处男吗？我竟然被处男上了！但是，河野又不免开心起来，我是第一个诶  
港人突然用力一顶，蹭过那个凸起，河野发出了令自己陌生的叫声，“前辈不专心哦，难道跟我做的时候还想着别人吗？”  
“没有”，河野转过头主动吻上港人，身体贴得更近，港人握着河野精壮的腰身前后摆腰，每次撞击都发出令人羞耻的声音，港人支起一条腿，半骑半跪地抬高了进攻的角度，每一次抽插都狠狠碾过肠道里的敏感点，河野的喘息和呻吟一次急过一次，在射精的边缘挣扎。港人的手绕到身前玩弄他的乳头，食指和中指夹着粉红来回蹂躏，乳首带来的快感刺激着河野的后穴不断收缩，港人一巴掌打在河野富有弹性的屁股上，“前辈放松一点，差点把我夹射了，我还没想这么早结束。”  
被掌掴的河野像是打开了什么奇妙开关，反而更兴奋了，屁股开始扭动着寻找更舒服的位置，后穴也绞得更紧，港人被他折腾得红了眼，九浅一深，每一次都钉进甬道深处，完全不给河野喘息的机会。前列腺被磨得更加粗糙胀大，阴茎的前端也开始持续渗出清澈的液体，河野忘情地朝后抓住港人的腰拉向自己，让每一次的进入都更加深入，滑蹭敏感点的时间更加拉长。终于，河野颤抖着靠后面泄了身，港人也射在了高潮的甬道里，港人附身沿着脊柱舔吻，“你好咸哦，前辈  
いや，じゅんき！” 河野转过身，舔了一下港人的下巴，“你也是哦，みなと。”  
于是这只大狗狗被小黑猫压着干到了天亮

交往数月后的一天，港人突然收到了来良发来的一条链接，跟着就是一句“你要不要试试看？”  
港人好奇地点开链接，蓝白的logo映入眼帘，“produce 101 ”  
一旁打电动的河野凑过来，“Japan？”  
两人在彼此的眼睛中看到了自己，也看到了梦想闪耀的光芒。


End file.
